Saxon Paige
|image = saxobodypic.png}} '''Saxon Paige '''is currently a member of the clerical sect of the Scarlet Crusade remnant group, Army of the Truthful History Pre-Third War Saxon Paige was formerly a citizen of the small village of Frostvale, located within Lordaeron's provinces. Being raised in the prosperous farmlands meant mostly one thing to it's townsfolks, it's the fields or the clergy. Saxon, unfortunately was born with a defect, making him rather lanky, and causing him to be rather ineffective with any manual tasks, so, he was destined for the Church. Saxon found comfort within the Light, having it's warmth embrace him on a daily basis. He practiced his magics as a healer, since there was not much else for a clergyman to do. Scourge Invasion of Lordaeron The day then came, ten years ago. The Scourge invasion of Lordaeron began, and Saxon's home was torn asunder, both his parents being killed by erratic ghouls and the town reduced to mere ash and blood within hours. Saxon ran as far as his feet would take him, he ran south, where he knew the kingdoms of Arathor and Stormwind could offer their assistance to the cause. But no one came, no one except for him, Aranus Wulfbane. Clad in gleaming sanguine armor, he stood boldly at the head of a force of at least 30 men, all dressed the same as him. They bore the Scarlet mark, the one Saxon had feared for most of his life, but this time was different, he felt the comfort in the Light these men carried, he found comfort within the Crimson Sigil of the Scarlets. He clung to the Crusader, a boy who had not yet known what the world was outside his village, eyes filled with tears, body covered in dirt and blood, blood not of his, but of his neighbors. Aranus cast the boy aside, and called for one of the medic's to take him, then marched forth onto Frostvale, to purge the Scourge from the city, and to take Lordaeron back. Scarlet Remnants of The Westerweald Years passed now, and Saxon was now a properly trained Scarlet Medic/Battle Priest. He served under Lord Wulfbane as a loyal soldier, until one faithful day, before the adventure to Draenor. Lord Wulfbane and his Scarlet squadron encountered a group of Argents during a training exercise in the Plaguelands. They battled fiercely, but the Scarlets were forced to retread due to lack of numbers, and strength. Few stood as they returned to camp, Aranus being carried over Saxon's shoulders and a few injured crusaders walked, with blood stained tabards, beside them. Aranus died from his injuries, but told him these final few words. "Find The Truthful, they shall guide you." Saxon headed for the only possible location in the Eastern Kingdoms that they could of been, the Scarlet Monastery. After constant sacking by Alliance and Horde factions, the surrounding area seemed to be desolate, destroyed towns filled with rotting undead. The Monastery stood though, a beacon of hope within the barren lands, and that was Saxon's Destiny. The Truthful Saxon stayed at the Monastery doing book keeping work as he was not cleared by The Truthful to fight just yet, so he had read up on Holy Scripture. They told stories of Crusaders and Inquisitors that were far more powerful than Saxon had ever heard or seen. Finally, after a year, Saxon was 26 years old, and well versed in Scarlet Scripture. Saxon officially was inducted into the Truthful ranks by High General Benaiah the Lionheart. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:Priests Category:Clerics